Stars Of Race
by Kate Beckett's Golden Snitch
Summary: Brian loves her. He loves her more then anyone could ever imagine. And she loves him too. {a collection of Breredith oneshots} Rated M to be safe :) Accepting one shot requests!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I wrote, I have been so busy. But I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, it's my first rpf and Breredith fanfiction that I've published somewhere, I hope you enjoy!

For Piper, whom I love more then almost anything. ;)

She was sleeping on the couch, her arm hanging off of the side with her fingernails gently grazing the floor. Her breathing was soft and even, and she was covered by a soft, fleecy blanket. He smiled at her, closing the door as softly as he could and placing his laptop bag down beside him. As quietly as he could, he crept through the connecting living room and sat on the space next to her head.

"Mere." He whispered softly, brushing a long stray hair out of her face. Her eyes blinked open slowly and she squinted, stretching her arms to the ceiling.

"Hey." The brunette smiled gently, and Brian could see her eyes beginning to adjust to the light. "What time is it?"

"Almost two in the morning." He replied, and Meredith raised her eyebrows, propping herself up on her elbows.

"You got in late." She commented. She rubbed her eye gently with one fist and yawned, making Brian smile gently.

"You stayed up late." It wasn't a question. Meredith nodded and leaned back against the couch.

"Went out for drinks with Denise and got home at around 11:00." She sighed. "Why were you so late tonight? I thought you'd be back around midnight at the latest, that's why I waited up."

"The Lang brothers wanted to consult with me about making some changes to the script. It did take a lot longer then we thought it would." He leaned against the backrest of the couch, keeping one hand on Meredith's hip. "I'm sorry, Mere, I totally lost track of time."

"It's all good." She replied, yawning again and pulling the blanket closer to her chin. "I'm going to June's tomorrow morning to get the preliminary fitting done."

"You should get back to bed." Brian said, beginning to gently massage her back as he knew she liked it. She curled into a ball position, and moved slightly so her head was in Brian's lap.

"Maybe." The girl sighed, and he put his arm across her stomach tenderly. "I kinda just want to hang out with you. I already got some sleep."

"Not enough sleep." Brian corrected, kissing her temple and smiling. "I'll go with you, then we can snuggle more comfortably." He gently lifted her head from his lap and moved it to his shoulder. "You have a heavy head, Mere."

"That's cause I have a big brain." She murmured, and her eyes began to close as she began to drift off.

"I know." He replied, stroking her forehead gently. "Just sleep here tonight, Mere. I'll stay here with you, but you need sleep. You've been super busy lately."

"Mmhm." Meredith rolled over slightly so that her face was buried in his chest. "You need sleep too, Brian, you're working harder then I do."

"Sleep. " He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured, moving her hand to rest on his stomach and sighing happily. Brian kept an arm around her, playing with her hair softly as he watched her breathing become slower and slower. When he was sure that she was asleep, he ran a gentle hand over her face, feeling every small laugh line and slight bump. Meredith was beautiful. Her shiny brown hair, her smooth skin, her lips with the corners that were always turned up into a sweet smile. Her nostrils flared slightly when she breathed out, and Brian smiled to himself. He sometimes wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Meredith was perfect, to him.

His phone buzzed, and he very gently moved his hand to grab it. It was a text from Joe.

**Does she suspect anything?**

Brian's smile grew as he typed a reply back.

**She has no clue.**

He put his phone down, and his hand moved to his pocket, where a small lump was barely visible. Pulling it out, he opened the little box and ran his thumb over the ring that lay inside.

_Brian ran a hand through his hair, looking into the glass jewelry display._

_"Why are there so many to choose from?" He murmured, more to himself then anyone else. Denise stood beside him, smiling a very bright smile._

_"They're all beautiful, Bri. You really can't go wrong."_

_"It needs to be perfect." He felt someone approaching behind him, and in the corner of his eye he could see Joe beside him. "What do you think she'd like, Denise?"_

_"I don't really know. Probably something simple, but honestly you probably know what she'd like better then I do." Joe nodded._

_"Same here." He shrugged, and Brian sighed, slightly exasperated._

_"I just don't want to get it wrong." He said quietly, and Denise put an arm around him._

_"Bri, she loves you. She loves you so much. I bet she would say yes if you proposed with a Ring Pop."_

_He didn't answer, scanning the jewelry case. A glint in the corner caught his eye, and he moved his gaze to the corner. There was a white-gold ring, with a single, modestly sized diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on the side. The ring itself was curved, so it almost resembled a vine wrapped around a finger. Denise looked to where Brian's eyes were set, and gasped._

_"Oh, Bri. It's beautiful." She said, bringing her hand to her mouth. Joe nodded, smiling and clapping Brian gently on the back. Brian smiled back, exhaling deeply as relaxation began to overwhelm him._

_"It's perfect."_

She jolted slightly in her sleep, and he quickly placed the ring box back in his pocket. Her eyes squeezed together tightly, but after a second they softened, and she nuzzled into Brian's chest, even closer then before. He looked at her hand resting on his body and imagined what it would be like sliding a ring onto her bare finger. He could hardly contain his excitement. He had the ring. Now all he had to do was ask.

AN: Let me know how you liked it, and if you would like me to continue with one shots like these!

xoxo

J


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, here's another little oneshot for you all. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

She looked into the mirror, pulling her curly hair over to one shoulder. Her reflection smiled back at her as she moved to retie her bikini string, and her smile grew as she saw a reflection of Brian approaching her from behind.

"Can you help me tie this?" She asked, holding out the strings towards him. "I can never tie it right by myself." He smiled, moving towards her and taking the strings from her.

"Of course, m'lady." He replied, with a horrible British accent, and Meredith giggled, shivering slightly as she felt his hands briefly skim over her back before beginning to tie. She moved her gaze from the mirror to the window, and felt relaxation gently overcome her as she saw the waves washing up against the fine white sand. The sun was shining over the ocean, and it made Meredith feel so happy to see the peace and privacy.

"Done." Brian said, smirking slightly over Meredith's shoulder. He gently placed his hand on her waist and began to wrap the around her. Pulling her to his chest, he began to kiss her neck very softly. "It's so nice." He murmured in between his lips making contact with her. "Being alone, with no interruptions."

"Mmm." She closed her eyes and turned into him so that her chest was on his. He moved his lips to hers, and kissed her tenderly. "I agree." She placed her arms lazily around his neck and let her mind wander.

_"Here." Lauren had been grinning as she handed the pair of them an envelope with 'Breredith' written in calligraphy on the front. "This is from all of us." She leaned back into Joe's open arm, the grin still bright on her face. Almost the whole group was sitting around the table, after a delicious and very filling dinner._

_"You guys…" Meredith's eyes widened slightly, and she smiled up at the rest of the group. "You didn't need to get us anything."_

_"But we wanted to." Julia smiled, and Meredith's smile grew. "Tomorrow's your first year anniversary. Please, open it." She looked up to Brian, who had his arm around her shoulders. He nodded, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. _

_"You do it, Mere." He said, brushing his fingers over her hair. She didn't hesitate to pick up the envelope, weighing it in her palm. Ripping it gently with her finger, she pulled out a card with two birds on a branch, music notes pouring from their cartoon mouths. The music notes gathered at the bottom of the card to spell out 'Happy Anniversary'. It was incredibly cheesy, and silly, and perfect. It was perfect. She opened it and a smaller, folded piece of paper fell out from in between the multiple signatures on the card. Unfolding it, Meredith's mouth opened into a small 'o', and Brian kissed the top of her head softly._

_"You're sending us to a beach house?" Despite her best efforts, Meredith's eyes began to fill with tears. "Guys, this is too much."_

_"No, it isn't." Dylan grinned. "It's my parent's. We're just borrowing it for the weekend." Julia smacked his shoulder and they all laughed._

_"Thank you all, so much." She gulped, and let out a hysterical laugh. "God, you all are so wonderful." _

_"Don't cry, Mere." Brian took her hand that was resting on the table and held it tightly. "Really, though, you guys…" He directed the words to the rest of the group sitting around the table. "You guys are amazing. This is more than anything we could have dreamed of." He pulled Meredith closer, and she pressed the side of her head into his shoulder. "I love you." He murmured, and he kissed her forehead tenderly. _

_"I love you too." She replied, sniffing gently and smiling at the rest of the group. "You're all incredible. Thank you." Leaning into Brian, she put a hand around his neck and held tightly. "You're amazing too." His face broke into a full on look of happiness, and he kissed her again, on the lips, more passionately then the time before. _

_"Just imagine, Mere." He whispered, his breath hot on her lips. "A whole three day, by ourselves, uninterrupted…" He trailed off as she giggled, pressing her lips to his again._

_"Don't talk dirty at the table, Mr. Holden." She pushed herself onto him with surprising force, and she knew the others would be laughing at them and telling them to get a room, but she didn't care. She had had almost one year with the most fantastic boyfriend that she could ever imagine, and she didn't care that she was half-sticking her tongue down his throat in front of all her friends. Meredith wanted to show everyone that she loved Brian as much as she could, and she would certainly show Brian how much she loved him later that night._

"I love you so much." Brian growled, kissing her more hungrily then before. "You're so beautiful Mere. You're so damn beautiful."

"Brian…" She murmured, shivering again as his hands travelled up her back. She felt her bikini strings fall loose as his fingers gently undid the bow that he had so carefully tied a couple moments before.

"What do you say us two go for a little…skinny dip." He purred softly into her ear, and her face fell into a sly smile as she let her top slip off of her body.

"Why, that sounds lovely." She replied as he began to kiss her again, and then it was bliss.

AN: Leave a review, they brighten my day and inspire me to keep writing!

xoxo,

J


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This oneshot has a bit of a heavy topic involved. Not overly heavy, but I still thought I should warn you.

Disclaimer: I only own Harriett and Stella. I hope nothing like this has ever happened**.**

Brian sniffed, wiping his eyes desperately. He would not cry. He would NOT cry. His eyes travelled over the tombstone, and he read it for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Harriett Georgia Holden

Born November 23rd, 1978

Died November 1st, 2010

Those who are loved are never forgotten

Right beside the grave, a smaller one was settled, and Brian ran his hand over it gently.

Stella Kelly Holden

Born November 1st, 2010

Died November 1st, 2010

We miss even the ones we did not get to meet.

Brian ran his hand through his hair, not trying to stop the tears any longer. They fell down his face freely, and began to shake very gently.

"Brian!" A voice called from behind him, but he ignored it and ran his finger over the larger tombstone, very tenderly traced the letters engraved into the stone. The crunch of leaves near him was consistently getting louder, and he could feel the presence of someone else nearly touching his back.

"Brian?" The voice was quieter that time, more of a question then a call. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he flinched slightly, but didn't push it away. The hand very gently pulled him around, and then he was in the face of his girlfriend, whose face was completely filled with concern.

"What's going on?" Meredith took his face in her hands, wiping away tears with her thumb. "You just disappeared, and then you're here, and you scared me so badly and now you're here…" She kissed him very softly, running a hand down his face. Brian pulled away from her, looked into her eyes for a second, and collapsed into her arms, tears falling heavily down his face. She held him, rubbing his back comfortingly as she tried not to show the fear that was beginning to overwhelm her.

"It was three years ago today." He stuttered out, wrapping his arms around her and holding on tightly. "I see her everywhere I look, Mere. I want her home."

"Who?" She pulled away, still keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. "Bri, what happened?"

"My sister Harriett." Meredith frowned slightly, moving her hands down to his.

"I thought you only had Katie." She said gently, and he looked into her eyes. The only thing visible in his was incredibly deep pain and sorrow, and it scared her more than anything had before. It was like nothing she had ever seen in him before.

"Come sit." He said, his voice deep and thick. Meredith nodded, and they moved to sit on a nearby bench that was set right below an old weeping willow. She rested a hand on his thigh, and he looked down at it, almost focusing on it.

"Harri was my older sister." Brian began, still looking at the hand. "When I was ten, she left. Said something about starting her life. I didn't talk to her for ages, and then she showed up out of nowhere. She was pregnant, and upset, and broken. I talked my landlord about getting her a room for cheap, and she moved next to me. I never told anyone about her. I didn't want anyone to know that I had a sister who had just ran away. I just treated her like a neighbor when we were in the hallways or on the street. But I went to every one of her appointments, and I always made sure that she was doing okay and had everything she needed. Then, one day, she…" He gulped, and Meredith squeezed his leg gently. "She passed out. I wanted to make sure it was nothing serious, but I took her to the hospital, and then it turned out she had developed eclampsia, and she wasn't okay. They took her into an emergency c-section, but the little girl wasn't breathing when she was born." His voice had become dull, with almost no emotion. "Harri was alive long enough to name her, and to say goodbye, and then she was gone."

"Oh, Brian. I'm so, so sorry." She took his hand and held it tightly. "I had no idea."

"I should've told you earlier." He said lowly, and Meredith rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay." She said gently. "Have you told anyone?"

"Only my parents and Katie." Brian put an arm around her shoulders and held her tightly to him. She knew he needed comfort, so she put a hand on his chest and simply became the comfort that he needed.

"You could've told me, Bri. If you have something on your chest, I'm here if you need anything."

"I'm usually okay on any other day. It's just today that I lose control. I just miss her so, so much." His voice broke, but he gulped down his tears and forced a smile. "You would've liked her, Mere. She had a great sense of humor, just like you."

"She sounds lovely, Bri." Meredith said gently, rubbing his chest with a soft hand. He sniffed, feeling hot tears begin to spill again down his cheeks.

"I still can't believe she's gone." Brian murmured, and his grip grew slightly tighter on her shoulder. Then they just sat there, under the tree. Meredith didn't know for how long. She only knew that after a while, after the sun had set, Brian moved and stood up, and held out his hand for her to join him.

"Let's go."

AN: This is definetly not my favorite thing that I've written, but I hope you all liked it. Pretty please leave reviews and, if you want, requests for me to write about for the wonderful thing called Breredith. :)

xoxo,

J


End file.
